warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Getrennte Gefährten
Vorwort Dies ist die erste Geschichte in Zusammenarbeit von ZillaFan89 und Traumschwinge. Es geht um Carlo, aus dessen Sicht ZillaFan89 schreibt, und Ninni, aus deren Sicht Traumschwinge schreibt. Die Kapitel sind zwar gemeinschaftlich erstellt worden, das Grundgerüst erstellte jedoch der Zuständige. Da sich die Fanfiction noch im Aufbau befindet, haben wir noch keine wesentliche Inhaltsangabe erstellt. Liebe Grüße Prolog Kalter Wind heulte zwischen Abfallbergen, Schrotthaufen, verfallenen Häusern und einigen, verkümmerten Gewächsen zwischen Pflastersteinen. Ein nahegelegner, kleiner Wald stellte einen fast kranken Gegensatz zu dieser unfreundlichen Gegend dar. Zwei Katzen stapften durch die verschmutzte Umgebung auf das Wäldchen zu, das Fell wegen des starken Windes aufgestellt. Unter ihren Pelzen zeichneten sich trainierte, starke Muskeln ab und ihr Fell sah aus als hätte es eine Pflege seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Der braun getigerte Kater fauchte wütend, als ihm ein Blatt ins Gesicht wirbelte. Die Kätzin blinzelte ihn kurz belustigt mit ihren gelben Augen an, dann wandte sie sich wieder ab und kämpfte sich weiter in Richtung des Waldes vor. Sie seufzte unweigerlich erleichtert auf, als sie in den Schutz der Bäume traten, die die Stärke des Windes stark dämpften. Der Kater schüttelte sich wortlos. Plötzlich sprang ein junges Kaninchen aus einem Gebüsch und raste auf die beiden Katzen zu. Die Kätzin reagierte blitzschnell, packte es und brach ihm mit einem festen Biss das Genick. Einige Sekunden später erzitterte das Gebüsch erneut und zwei Katzen sprangen daraus hervor, ein schwarz-weiß gefleckter Kater und eine weiß-grau gefleckte Kätzin. Beide wirkten gehetzt. "Sucht ihr das etwa?", fragte die Kätzin hämisch und nickte in Richtung des toten Kaninchens, das sie mit einer Pfote am Boden hielt. Der schwarz-weiße Kater atmete keuchend, dann fauchte er sie an: "Gib es uns!" Der braune Tigerkater lachte nur. "Ach sei doch still! Solltest du nicht eigentlich am Bauch deiner Mutter liegen?" Die grau-weiße Kätzin fauchte wütend: "Lass ihn! Oder ich verpass dir ein paar Narben, die du so schnell nicht vergisst!" Ohne Vorwarnung sprang der Tigerkater los und rammte sie um, seine Begleiterin nagelte ebenfalls blitzschnell den schwarz-weißen Kater fest. "Entweder ihr kommt jetzt schön mit uns oder wir verpassen euch ein paar Narben, dass ihr euch morgen nicht wieder erkennt!" Die zwei überrumpelten Katzen sahen sich kurz an, dann antwortete der Kater: "Wir geben auf." Die Kätzin knurrte zufrieden, ließ ihn los, packte ihn am Nackenfell und zerrte ihn unsanft in Richtung der Abfallberge... Kapitel 1 Grelles Licht flutete den warmen und gemütlich eingerichteten Raum. Man hörte Schritte, die sich in Richtung Küche bewegten. In einer warmen Ecke lag ein Katzenjunges, dicht an dessen Mutter gepresst. Während die erwachsene, cremefarbene Kätzin sich etwas regte und ihre Augen langsam an das Licht gewöhnte, lag ihr Junges gleichmäßig atmend an ihem Bauch, die Nase unter ihrem Schwanz vergraben. Während die Katzin mit halb geschlossenen Augen zur Wohnzimmertür schaute, nahm sie das Geräusch der Maschine wahr, die ein heißes Getränk für ihre Hausleute abgab. Nun begann auch ihr Junges wachzuwerden, streckte seine Beinchen von sich und öffnete sein kleines Mäulchen zu einem tonlosen Gähnen. Die cremefarbene Kätzin schnurrte leise und leckte das Junge zwischen den Ohren. Das kleine Tier hatte sattes, schwarzes Fell mit weißen, teils großflächigen, Flecken. Die kleine Kätzin öffnete die noch blauen Augen und maunzte leise. 》Guten Morgen, meine Kleine!《, begrüßte ihre Mutter sie liebevoll. Die kleine Kätzin streckte sich noch einmal, dann rappelte sie sich auf und schaute sich um. 》Glaubst du, dass ich es heute auf den Sessel schaffe?《, fragte sie abenteuerlstig. Bevor ihre Mutter antworten konnte, rief einer ihrer Hausleute ihre Namen. 》Komm Ninni, es gibt Futter.《, miaute sie stattdessen. Ninni folgte der großen Kätzin, die von ihren Hausleuten Lilly genannt wurde. Die Tür zur Küche war einen Spalt breit offen, sodass die beiden leicht in die Küche gelangen konnten. Das Prasseln des Trockenfutters, das auf die Futterschale aufschlug, ließ ihnen das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen. Gestern war es das erste Mal gewesen, dass Ninni nicht mehr von der Milch ihrer Mutter ernährt wurde, sondern vom Futter der ausgewachsenen Katzen fressen durfte. Stolz hüpfte Ninni zum Futternapf und nahm ein Maul voll Katzenfutter. Ihr schmeckte es, doch nicht so gut, wie die Milch ihrer Mutter. Als sie es geschafft hatte, ihren Napf zu leeren, trank sie noch etwas Wasser aus der schale und leckte sich übers Maul. 》Es scheint dir geschmeckt zu haben.《, bemerkte Lilly und schnurrte. 》Ich war hungrig wie ein Löwe!《, brüstete sich Ninni Sie dachte an die Geschichten von den gefährlichen Raubkatzen, die ihre Mutter ihr erzählt hatte. Löwen waren große, starke und hungrige Tiere mit einer hellen Mähne und riesigen Zähnen, die sich selbst in die größten Tiere graben. 》So, und jetzt die Fellpflege.《 Ninni verzog das Gesicht. 》Auch Löwen waschen sich.《, erklärte Lilly. Widerwillig säuberte Ninni ihr fell und leckte es glatt, bis es ordentlich war. 》Und jetzt werde ich den Sessel erobern! Und darauf thronen, wie ein Löwe!《, gab Ninni an. 》Löwen sind zwar stark, aber Leoparden sind schlau und wendig und schleichen sich unbemerkt an ihre Beute an. Sie sind sehr geduldig und haben einen erhabenen und vollkommene Körper. Vergiss nie, dass es nicht immer nur auf Stärke ankommt.《, belehrte Lilly sie. Ninni fragte sich, woher ihre Mutter diese Geschichten kannte. Auf die Frage hatte sie bloß immer nur ein gleichgültiges Schwanzzucken bekommen. 》Ich bin so stark wie ein Löwe, furchtlos im Kampf, aber schlau und wendig!《, rief sie und hüpfte zum Sessel. Sie schlug ihre kleinen Krallen und den purpurnen Stoff und zog sich daran hoch. 》Pass auf, dass du ihn nicht zerkratzt! Unsere Hausleute werden sonst sauer sein...《, warnte ihre Mutter sie. Gleichgültig arbeitete sie sich immer weiter nach oben. Sie wollte bloß zeigen, wie stark sie war. Schließlich war sie bei der Armlehne angekommen. Doch das war ihr nicht genug. Ninni wollte auf dem höchsten Punkt sitzen und von dort aus wie ein Löwe brüllen, der einen Kampf um sein Territorium gewonnen hat. Eilig schlug sie wieder ihre Krallen in den Sessel und kletterte weiter nach oben. Doch dann gab der Stoff nach und riss unter ihrem Gewicht ein. Lautes, wütendes Geheul ihrer Hausleute ertönte und sie wurde gepackt. Sie wandt sich und protestierte heftig miauend. 》Ich wollte doch nach ganz oben! Mirauu!《 Der Mensch murmelte etwas, dann rief er seine Gefährtin, die etwas viereckiges mit dich trug. Ninny hörte, wie ihre Mutter laut miaute und fauchte. 》Nein! Sperrt sie nicht dort ein! Bringt sie nicht weg! Sie ist mein Junges, lasst sie runter!《, rief Lilly verzweifelt. Dann wandte sie sich an Ninny 》Sie werden dich wegbringen, in ein anderes Zuhause! Sie werden uns trennen... es ist Zeit. Du bist nicht mehr auf meine Milch angewiesen.《 Entsetzt heulte Ninni auf. 》Nein! Mama nein!《 Ninni wurde unter protest in den kleinen Käfig gesteckt, die Tür davon fest verschlossen. 》Mama!《, jaulte Ninni ein letztes Mal, bevor die Wohnzimmertür geschlossen wurde und sie nurnoch die dumpfen Klagelaute ihrer Mutter hören konnte. Ninni wolltenichtvon ihrer Mutter getrennt werden. Sie war ihr eine gute Mutter gewesen. Was sollte sie nur ohne sie tun? Ohne ihren Rat? Sie wurde in den Fluur getragen, woraufhin der weibliche Mensch noch ihr Lieblingsspielzeug holte, eine Stoffmaus. Sie würde wenigstens eine kleine Erinnerung haben. Schließlich wurde sie in ein Furhwerk gebracht, womit sich die Menschen fortbewegten, wenn sie schnell sein wollten. Verängstigt drückte sich Ninni in die hinterste Ecke der Boxund wimmerte leiss vor sich hin. Ihr Fell war gesträubt, ihre Augen trüb vor Kummer. 》Die können mir nicht mein Zuhause nehmen! Das dürfen sie nicht!《, jammerte sie. Es schien gefühlte Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis das dröhnende geräusch des Transportmittels sowie das entsetzliche ruckeln und quietschen verstummte. Ninni war müde, doch konnte sie vor Angst kein Auge zudrücken. Noch immer war sie verängstigt und unsicher. Die kleine Kätzin wünschte sich nichts weiter, als einfach nur zu ihrem Zuhause und ihrer Mutter Lilly zurückkehren zu können. Endlich strömte wieder frische Luft in ihren Käfig, als ihre Hausleute die Klappe öffneten, um sie nach draußen zu bringen. Das herbstliche Licht viel in den eigentlich recht dunklen Raum und Ninni musste blinzeln. Sie nahm die erfreuten Stimme ihrer Hausleute wahr, die sich mit einer anderen Stimme vermischten, die ihr unbekannt war. Vorsichtig lugte sie aus ihrem Käfig und erkannte einen -im Vergleich zu ihren Hausleuten- sehr jungen, weiblichen Hausmensch. Er fuchtelte fröhlich mit den Händen herum und nahm Ninnis Käfig an sich. Als ihre Hausleute mit einem letzten Blick auf sie verschwanden, schaute ihr neuer Hausmensch durch das Gitter in ihren Käfig. Ninni miaute und wimmerte leise. 》Ich will zurück zu Lilly! Sie vermisst mich sicher!《, maunzte sie, doch sie wusste, das ihr neuer Besitzer es nicht verstand. Im Haus angekommen, wurde sie liebgekostet und fürsorglich versorgt. Ninni empfand das Haus als sehr gemütlich und schlief nach einer Weile auf einem weichen, warmen Teppich vor Erschöpfung ein. Die kleine Kätzin erwachte, als tiefe nacht herrschte. 》Lilly? Wo bist du?《, rief sie kümmerlich. Dann erinnerte sie sich, wo sie war und dass ihre Mutter wahrscheinlich sehr weit weg von ihr gerade schlief - oder an sie dachte. Ninni streckte sich und stand auf. Sie wollte hier raus, hier weg, zu ihrer Mutter, sich an sie kuscheln und nie wieder von ihr getrennt werden. Die junge Katze sprangn auf den Fenstersims und schaute in die dunkle, schwarze Nacht. Sie betrachtete das Fenster und sah, dass es geschlossen war. Doch eines musste gekippt sein, die spürte den kühlen Lufthauch, der durchs Zimmer zog. Dort! Sie hatte das Fenster gefunden und spang auf die Fensterbank, dann zog sie sich etws ungeschickt am hölzernen Fensterramen hoch, bis zu der Stelle, an der sie hinaus in die Nacht schlüpfen konnte. Ninni landete unbequem auf der Wiese im kleinen Vorgarten des Hauses. 》Autsch!《, beklagte sie sich. Schnell hoppelte sie an das andere ende des Gartens und zwängte sich unter einer stacheligen Hecke ins Freie. 》Lilly, ich finde dich, ich komme wieder nach Hause!《, flüsterte sie mehr zu sich selbst. Etwas ängstlich lief sie über die schmale Straße ins Unterholz. Sie dachte angestrengt darüber nach, woher sie gekommen war, doch bei Nacht sah hier alles komplett anders aus. Sie stieß gegen einen Baumstumpf und wimmerte kurz auf. Ninni wollte es zwar nicht wahrhaben,aber sie hatte die Orientierung verloren. Spätestens, als sie stolperte und in eine seichtes Gewässer fiel, wusste sie, dass sie sich verirrt hatte. Bei Tag hatte sie weit und breit keine einzige Pfütze sehen können. Jetzt war sie irhendwo in einem walt mit einem seichten Fluss, fror in der eiskalten Herbstnacht und zitterte vor Angst. 》Wo bin ich hier bloß?《, jammerte sie mitleidserregend. Sie schüttelte sich, um das Wasser loszuwerden. Sie merkte, wie die Müdigkeit sie langsam einholte. Traurig und völlig mutlos legte sie sich in der Nähe auf einen dünnen Blätterhaufen, der zwischen den Wurzeln eines Baumes lag. Mit dem Wunsch, ihre Mutter würde sie suchen und sie hier hoffentlich auch finden, legte sie ihr Kinn auf ihre Pfoten und schloss die Augen. Wenige Herzschläge später befand sie sich wieder im Reich der Träume. Kapitel 2 Tief unter ihm lag die Welt. Alles schien so klein. So winzig. Endlich hatte Carlo es geschafft, den höchsten Punkt im Heim seiner Hausleute zu erklimmen. Seine Hausleute nannten es "Regal". Carlo hatte nie verstanden, was es genau war und noch weniger hatte er begriffen, warum dieses "Regal" über und über mit allen erdenklichen Sachen vollgestellt war, die er ebenfalls nicht begriff. Aber eins war für ihn klar. Diesen Vorsprung zu erklimmen und dann alles unter sich zu sehen, das musste ein Gefühl sein! Heute hatte er es gewagt. Carlo wusste zwar, dass seine Hausleute es nicht mochten, wenn er darauf herumkletterte, aber das war ihm im Moment gleichgültig, er wollte hoch! Ganz hoch! Nun stand der schwarz weiße Kater oben auf dem Regal und betrachtete seine Welt nun von oben. Da waren sein Körbchen, eine große, flauschige Fläche, die die Menschen "Teppich" nannten und ein sehr unnatürlich wirkender Tunnel, der in einen anderen Bereich seines Heims führten. Carlo wusste inzwischen, dass dieser Ort "Küche" hieß und die Menschen dort ihre Nahrung zu sich nahmen. Plötzlich ertönte ein wütendes Jaulen. Carlo erschrak und sah einen seiner Hausleute, der wild mit den Pfoten fuchtelnd ihm anscheinend anwies, vom Regal herunterzukommen. Carlo sprang stufenweise herunter, maunzte mitleiderregend und verschwand dann schnell in einen anderen Raum. Er lief zu einem Fenster, das ihm einen Blick auf den naheliegenden Wald zugestand. Er sprang hoch, ließ sich auf der Fensterbank nieder und dachte nach. Wie muss der Wald wohl sein? Ohne Hausleute, die einem vorschrieben, wohin man gehen durfte und wohin nicht. Die pure Freiheit wahrscheinlich. Ihm fiel nichts Negatives am Wald auf. Nur das natürliche Grün und die Freiheit. Er lehnte die Vorderpfoten gegen die Scheibe und sah verträumt zum Wald. Auf einmal riss ihn ein Geräusch aus seinen Tagträumen. Er hörte, wie einer seiner menschlichen Mitbewohner seinen Namen rief und sich dann das rasselnde Klappern von Katzennahrung in einer Schale dazugesellte. Er maunzte erfreut, warf dann aber noch einen langen, sehnsüchtigen Blick in Richtung Wald. Als der Mensch erneut rief, riss er sich los und lief in die Küche. Nachdenklich schob Carlo die kleinen Bröckchen, die seine Hausleute ihm als Nahrung in einer Schale hingestellt hatten mit der Schnauze hin und her. Ist das hier Freiheit? Er schubste eines aus der Schale auf den harten Boden, wo es klackernd aufschlug. Nein. Ist es nicht. Sonst könnte ich entscheiden, wann ich wo wie hingehe. ''Er legte nachdenklich den Kopf auf die Pfoten. ''Da draußen ist die Freiheit. Andererseits bieten mir meine Hausleute Sicherheit. Er seufzte. Wo gehöre ich nur hin? Plötzlich vernahm er ein leises Rauschen, ein leichter Luftzug fuhr durch sein Fell. Verwirrt suchte er nach dem Ursprung und entdeckte dann etwas, was gemischte Gefühle in ihm auslöste. Über ihm stand ein Fenster leicht offen. Schnell sah er sich um. Ein Schrank würde sich vermutlich eignen, um in Reichweite des Fensters zu kommen, wenn er dann noch kräftig abspringen würde, könnte er es vielleicht zum Fenster schaffen. Dann entdeckte er jedoch seine kleine Spielzeugente, ein Spielzeug, das er von seinen Hausleuten bekommen hatte. Carlo stupste sie leicht mit einer Pfote an. Ich habe immer mit ihr gespielt. Soll ich das alles hier wirklich aufgeben? Carlos Blick wanderte von Ente zum Fenster, vom Fenster zur Ente und wieder zurück. Vorsichtig drückte er eine Pfote auf die Ente, die das quietschende Geräusch von sich gab, das er immer so gemocht hatte. Carlo schloss die Augen und sah den Boden an. Ich weiß es nicht. Doch nach vielem Überlegen hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich gehe raus, sehe mir die Umgebung an und komme wieder zurück. So muss ich weder auf meine Hausleute noch auf die Freiheit verzichten. Carlo lief wieder in den Raum, in dem das Fenster offen gestanden hatte. Erleichtert bemerkte er, dass es immer noch geöffnet war. Tun wir's. Carlo kraxelte an einem Schrank hoch, von dort ging es auf einen weiteren. Als er nach unten sah, bemerkte er erst, wie hoch er sich über dem Boden befand. Er schluckte, nahm dann all seine Konzentration zusammen und sprang in Richtung des Fenster. Mit einem Klatschen schlug er gegen die überraschend harte Oberfläche, konnte sich jedoch in dem Spalt zwischen Fenster und Wand festhalten. Nach einigen Anstrengungen schob er sich durch die Lücke und fiel prompt nach unten in einen Busch. Carlo schüttelte sich und kämpfte sich dann zwischen Ästen und Blättern hinaus ins Freie. Er stand nun im Garten. Carlo hatte ihn schon oft am Fenster sitzend beobachtet. Nun lief er aufgeregt zwischen den Blumen und Sträuchern herum. Es war wundervoll! Er war frei, nichts hielt ihn auf! Mit einem Satz sprang Carlo auf das unnatürlich weiße Ding, das seine Hausleute "Zaun" nannten. Es trennte den Garten von der Umgebung ab. Dahinter lag eine dunkle, schwarze Oberfläche. Carlo hatte nie begriffen, was ihr Zweck war, aber er hatte schon gesehen, wie seine Hausleute in merkwürdigen, großen Dingern, die von ihnen Autos genannt wurden, sich über diese Fläche fortbewegten. Er hatte auch nie genau verstanden, warum sie sich in diese schon fast gefährlich wirkenden Teile setzten, denn sie waren schnell. Sehr schnell. Und laut. Carlos Freund aus einem dem nebenanliegenden Garten sagte zwar immer, sie würden keiner Katze etwas tun, aber er konnte das nie wirklich glauben. Er sprang vom Zaun wieder herunter und schnupperte an der schwarzen Oberfläche. Sie hatte einen strengen Geruch. Ich muss nur hier rüberkommen, dann kann ich auf die große Wiese dahinter! Vorsichtig setzte er eine Pfote auf die Oberfläche, dann die andere, schließlich ging er aufgeregt hinüber. Vielleicht hat er ja Recht. Vielleicht kann mir hier wirklich nichts passieren. Plötzlich nahm Carlo ein Dröhnen wahr. Schon fast ein Brüllen. Carlo sah erschrocken über die Schulter. Ein riesiges Auto näherte sich schnell. Es war mindestens doppelt so hoch wie das seiner Hausleute und fast viermal so lang. Carlo miaute entsetzt auf und rannte los. Nur knapp hinter ihm brauste das Auto mit einer unvorstellbaren Lautstärke vorbei, der Luftstrom riss ihn fast mit. In Panik rannte Carlo weiter in Richtung der Wiese, er wollte nur weg! Plötzlich stolperte er über einen Stein, verlor das Gleichgewicht und flog mit der Schnauze voran in einen Wassergraben. Panisch kämpfte er sich wieder nach oben, als er kurz versank. Er paddelte angsterfüllt irgendwie mit den Pfoten. Erleichtert bemerkte er schließlich, wie er Boden unter den Pfoten spürte. Mit letzter Kraft kletterte er aus dem Wasser und schließlich an Land. Dort sackte er zitternd zusammen. Carlo wimmerte. So habe ich mir die Freiheit nicht vorgestellt... Kapitel 3 Langsam öffnete Ninni blinzelnd ihre Augen. Kurz erschrak die vor den Fremden Gerüchen und suchte vergeblich nach dem Vertrauten Duft ihrer Mutter. Ein frischer Wind wehte durch ihren dünnen, flauschigen Pelz. Sie erzitterte. Das ist wohl die Freiheit, von der mir meine Mutter erzählte, ''stellte sie fest. ''Aber ich wollte das immer mit ihr zusammen erkunden! Sie war letzten Sonnenaufgang noch in ihrem gemütlichen, sicheren Zuhause. Nun musste sie mit den Folgen ihrer unüberlegten Handlung kämpfen. Wie konnte sie nur gedacht haben, jemals den Weg zurück zu ihrer Mutter zu finden? Es war unmöglich für eine kleine Hauskatze wie sie. ZU jung, zu unerfahren, zu gefährlich, zu weit weg - vermutlich. Immer wieder versuchte sie sich einzureden, dass ihre Mutter ganz in der Nähe war, doch sie wusste, dass Lilly weit weg war. Sie spürte es. Ob ich sie jemals wiedersehe? Ninni versuchte nicht jämmerlich zu wimmern. Ich bin stark! Ich werde zurechtkommen! Vielleicht ist das eine Art Pfüfung? Aber wie sollte sie es ganz alleine in der Wildnis schaffen, zu überleben? Hunger trübte ihren Optimismus. Sie brauchte Nahrung, und sie wusste, dass sie versuchen musste, wilde Beutetiere zu erlegen. Aber wie? Niemand hatte ihr das jemals beigebracht. Sie musste sich bisher nur miauend hinsetzen und sie hatte Trockenfutter von ihren Hausleuten bekommen. Ninni faste einen Entschluss: Sie würde tiefer in den Wald gehen und nach Beute ausschau halten. Vielleicht hatten räudige Streuner alte Beute zurückgelassen? Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sie die Nacht gut verbracht hatte, obwohl sie nicht in der gewohnten Umgebung war. War es die frische Luft? Der Duft der Bäume? Sie streckte sich ausgiebig, leckte ihr Brustfell glatt und erhob sich auf alle Viere. Doch wohin? Zurück zu dem Bach? Da gab es zumindest Wasser und sie musste trinken. Wenn sie richtig lag, konnten andere Tiere auch nicht weit sein, denn schließlich brauchte jedes Lebewesen Wasser. Ninni überlegte fieberhaft, aus welcher Richtung sie letzten Sonnenuntergang gekommen war. Der Fluss konnte nicht weit sein. Sie prüfte vorsichtig die Luft. Ihre Nase war die kalte, frische Luft nicht gewohnt und funktionierte nicht gut, aber sie meinte frisches Wasser zu riechen und folgte dem Geruch. Verzweifelt registrierte sie, dass sie etwa doppelt so lange gelaufen war, wie zuletzt. Ohne nachzudenken begann sie ihr Tempo zu beschleunigen rannte nun durch Unterholz, nur um sich völlig außer Atem an ihrem Schlafplatz wiederzufinden. Oh Mutter, wenn du doch hier sein könntest! Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause sah sich noch einmal um. Letzen Sonnenuntergang war es dunkel gewesen und sie hatte ihre Umgebung nicht mehr aktiv wahrgenommen. Sie schnupperte am Boden, stellte jedoch fest, dass nur unmittelbar am Baum ihr Geruch hing und der Rest durch das Wasser in ihrem Fell weggewaschen war. Der Baum! Sie sah am Stamm des massiven Baumes hoch und schluckte. Das dürfte genügen, um den Wald etwas zu überblicken, vielleicht finde ich eine Lichtung, an der der Bach entlangäuft! Ohne weiter nachzudenken grub sie ihre sensiblen Krallen in die massive Rinde des Baumes und zug sich keuchend Stück für Stück nach oben. Es ist so hoch! Viel höher als dieser blöde Sessel Zuhause... Aber Ninni wusste, dass sie klettern konnte. Jede Katze konnte das! Und so arbeitete sie sich angestrengt nach oben, bis sie einen der oberen Äste erreicht hatte und nun von Ast zu Ast springen konnte. Oben angekommen kauerte sie sich flach hin und schlick zum dünneren Ende des Astes, bis dieser unter ihrem Gewicht zu schwanken begann. Ihr wurde übel vor Angst. Gut, dass ich noch so leicht bin! Sie lugte über andere Bäume hinweg und suchte den Wald ab. Weiter weg, als sie es vermutet hatte, erkannte sie einige Häuser, von wo aus sie gekommen war. Die Richtung stimmte also! Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen erkannte sie nun auch eine kleine Lichtung und ein Flussufer. Dort! Doch bevor sie wegsah, meinte sie, eine winzige Bewegung ausgemacht zu haben. Eine weitere Katze hier draußen? Als sie aber blinzelte verhielt sich dort alles still. Ninni schüttelte etwas verwirrt ihren Kopf. Wenn sich dort tatsächlich eine Katze aufhielt, stellte das entweder eine Chance oder eine Gefahr für die kleine Kätzin dar. Ninni krabbelte auf dem schwankenden Ast zurück zum breiten, festen Stamm und schaute nach unten zu den Wurzeln. Ihr Herz klopfte laut vor Angst. Klettern macht doch nicht so viel Spaß…, stellte sie fest. Langsam krallte sie sich wieder in die Rinde des Baumes und kletterte wieder nach unten. Sie prüfte mehrmals den Abstand von ihr bis zum Boden, bis sie sich ungeschickt in den Blätterhaufen fallen ließ. Dabei wirbelten die gesamten Blätter um sie herum auf, wobei eines auf ihrer Nase landete. Ninni schüttelte es energisch ab und zerfetzte es spielerisch auf dem Boden. »Ha, verloren! Wie kannst du es auch wagen, mich anzugreifen?«, fauchte Ninni vergnügt. Doch bevor sie weitere Blätter fixierte, die sie zerkratzen konnte, fiel ihr ein, wie durstig sie war. Eilig lief sie in die Richtung, in der sie die kleine Lichtung vom Baum aus gesichtet hatte. Auf dem weg trugen sie ihre Pfoten immer schneller voran, bis sie schließlich durch das Unterholz preschte. Erstaunlicherweise begann sie sich langsam an den Boden zu gewöhnen und setzte ihre Pfoten viel sicherer auf, als zuvor. Huuui! ''Sie genoss die vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen, sie durch die Baumkronen auf ihren Pelz fielen und ihn etwas aufwärmten. Das hier ist Freiheit! Ninni machte einen Freundenshüpfer, als sie endlich den kleinen Flusslauf erkannte. ''Ich habe ihn gefunden! Ganz alleine! ''Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass keine Katze in der Nähe war und ihr auflauerte, tappte sie zum Flussufer. Sie senkte den Kopf um einige, große Schlucke Wasser zu trinken und leckte sich danach genüsslich ihre Lippen. ''Das tat gut. ''Etwas verträumt beobachtete sie die Wasseroberfläche, bis sie plötzlich etwas Dunkles im Wasser vernahm. Es zappelte an einer Stelle im Wasser und hatte eine längliche Form. Ninni kauerte sich hin. ''Was ist das?, fragte sie sich aufgeregt. Die kleine Kätzin beschloss das Ding zu fangen. Sie fixierte es fest und wackelte mit ihrem Hinterteil, bevor sie sich ins Wasser stürzte. Verfehlt. ''Verdammt! ''Das schwarze Ding schoss vor ihren Pfoten davon und Ninni platschte ins Wasser. Erschrocken merkte sie, dass sie keinen Halt unter den Pfoten fand und von der Strömung mitgerissen wurde. Panisch schlug sie mit ihren Pfoten auf das Wasser und versuchte angestrengt, an das Ufer zu paddeln. Doch Ninni war zu klein und Kraftlos, als dass sie es gegen die Strömung geschafft hätte. »Hilfe! Hilfe!«, schrie sie gurgelnd, bevor sie unter Wasser tauchte. Immer wieder versuchte sie, nach Luft zu schnappen. »Hilfe!«, jaulte sie erneut. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Traumschwinge Kategorie:By ZillaFan89